Eight Summers
by JefferyG24
Summary: AU INUKAG How can the person you care for most be less than a few feet away from you and you dont even know it
1. Default Chapter

I DON'T OWN THE INUYASHA SERIES!! But I do own 2 movies and eight mangas of him.  
  
Read on good people read on  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I was named by my mother, that's the only memory I can cherish for her sake. Kagome Higurashi, my life, my whole being, my name. My mother was a human my father a demon. He is the Capitan of the ship Ikotakashi. Placing this ship under pirates isn't right. Our ship never poiled and plundered, no one was killed unless they deserved it. The ship is made up of half demons, all assortments. Excluding my father he is a full black dog demon. My father is very indifferent to me than the rest of the crew, me being the only female on the ship and his daughter, he forbids me from stepping one toe on the top deck.  
  
It wasn't always that way; I was allowed to wander anywhere I wanted up until I was eight summers old. There's not much I can remember but it wasn't just me being put out of harms way. All the children on the Ikotakashi were sent home to their mothers, but since I didn't have mine or any other living relatives I stayed with my father. But I was never told why it happened.  
  
I lost my best friend that eighth summer. His name was Inuyasha. We had so many similarities, he was a white dog demon, well half of him was. He also had a human mother who died, but he can remember his vaguely. But he had something I didn't and that was an older brother named Sesshomaru. I met Inuyasha when I was four summers old, and he was five. Little girls at that age want to marry their father because they don't know any better, but me I wanted to marry him.  
  
The ship was docked in the port of Japan, most of the children's families lived there. Distraught I was when my father said he went away, I didn't believe him until I lost his scent in the smell of the sea. For a long time I thought he would just come back but then I realized we were sailing in the Pacific Ocean, across the world away from Japan. Never would I forget his face or his scent because it was engraved into my memory...  
  
Waves crashed against the haul of the Ikotakashi docked in the Bahamas. A seventeen summers old Kagome stands at the top deck of the ship. Just because her father said she couldn't go on it didn't mean she wouldn't do it. Every morning she would wake up at three and just stand at the stern of the ship. But this morning was different, the night when she was most vulnerable. She was human. With her black hair gone replaced with white, and her claws and demon powers missing along with her pointed ears on the top of her head, she sighs because she hates being human, but she doesn't hate them as a species.  
  
She stands there until sunrise, which is in twenty minutes now. People are starting to come alive in the streets of the small Bahaman town.  
  
"They look so happy." She whispers to herself knowing that's the reality she never had.  
  
Leaning against the rail of the ship, she feels a presence somewhere far off behind her. Turning around she sees a man wearing brown pants and a white long sleeved shirt standing near the entranceway to the decks below.  
  
Panicking, she realizes she must get away before he sees her. But just then he turns and stares her way.  
  
He's walking over now getting closer and closer.  
  
(My father is going to kill me.)  
  
Ten feet...five feet. He's less than 2 feet away from her now.  
  
"Hey what are you doing? You're not supposed to be up here."  
  
"Uhh, I." (My father's going to kill me; I'm going to die.)  
  
This man in front of her is very perturbed at the moment, and having this woman sneaking onto the ship makes it worse.  
  
Grabbing her left arm, he starts to drag her to the side of the ship so she can get climb down and go back home.  
  
"Hey let go of me!"  
  
He clearly isn't going to listen to her so she takes matters into her own hands.  
  
"I SAID LET GO OF ME!" Using her free left hand she manages to punch him in the face.  
  
He looses his grip and stumbles just a bit to the side, surprised that she would actually punch him. Did she not know where she was?  
  
"Serves you right for doing that, you should have seen that coming." Kagome starts to walk back to the capitans quarters when the air stiffens and the presence of that man reaches her back. Flipping to her right, she nearly misses the blow he sent her way.  
  
Stunned, she looks back at him and he looks even more angry.  
  
She notices that behind him the sun is peaking out from behind the trees.  
  
(Is it already sunrise? I didn't even notice.)  
  
Sporting a cocky grin in his direction she starts to speak. "Now you're going to regret ever seeing me."  
  
He produces a smirk just like hers and just says, "Keh."  
  
The sun comes out fully from behind the trees just as both of them leap into the air. Shots are deployed and it ends with Kagome being thrown on to the floor with her assailant right on top.  
  
The change has occurred, her demon powers along with her ears and black hair have returned. But why is she the one beaten to the ground.  
  
She has her eyes closed. Not daring to open them, not just yet.  
  
Suddenly, she breathes in and a scent wafts through her nose and it triggers her senses.  
  
Opening her eyes, they are met with another's that don't fit her previous attacker. They were golden not purple, and his hair it was black not silvery white, and he didn't have...little white ears on the top of his head.  
  
She notices the shocked look on his face, and takes another deep breath. The scent she kept with her for all those years is closer than ever.  
  
Except the person connected to scent isn't a boy anymore.  
  
Barely above a chaste whisper she says, "Inuyasha..."  
  
His eyes widen but his pupils get small with shock. His long lost best friend is staring him straight in the face.  
  
"K-Kagome?" He asks uncertainly. Untrusting his nose or his feelings at the moment.  
  
Slowly she starts to rise to a sitting position, he follows suit never braking eye contact.  
  
"Kagome?" he asks again.  
  
Smiling, she throws herself onto him in a hugging embrace. A tear runs down her face, she doesn't know when she started crying but she doesn't care.  
  
He returns the hug happily. He's finally found her.  
  
He leans his head against hers and smells her hair, happy to have her near him again.  
  
"My god Kagome, its really you, you're right here with me again."  
  
Through her tears she can only agree with him, "Inuyasha, this is the best day of my life."  
  
She tightens her hands around his torso, wipes her teary eyes on his shirt, and is only worried about one thing in this world right now and he's not letting her go.  
  
Breaking their peace, a commanding powerful voice yells, "Kagome!"  
  
Hey could you review for me please!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
I'd just like to thank Shero and Crazyinulover for being my FIRST reviewers  
  
I hope you keep reading and have a wonderful day!  
  
Oh and I want everyone to read their stories AND read Independent Angel its my friends story and a very good first chapter!!!  
  
Harry Potter opens in one day in well here, America I guess Oh well guess no one cares  
  
Ladies and gentlemen I give you............  
  
Oh and I don't own inuyasha but I do own kagomes father muwhahahahahahahahah!!!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
This was the man who yelled. When he heard the crash and when he didn't see her in her room he ran from the area, barely able to put on a black pair of pants and a light brown colored, peasant looking shirt.  
  
Out in the sun in seconds nothing would prepare him for what he saw.  
  
He yelled. They seemed to not of heard him so...  
  
He was standing in front of them within seconds.  
  
His daughter.  
  
Was sitting on the floor.  
  
Practically stuck against.  
  
Him.  
  
Besides her disobeying him she was practically naked only dressed in her skivvies.  
  
Taking a deep breath to calm himself she didn't seem recognize he was there, because for some odd reason her head was still buried in his chest, and...that boy was still leaning against her.  
  
Had they not heard him when he called her name? Since no movements were made on there part.  
  
Guess not.  
  
Crossing his arms over his chest, Capitan Mokai Higurashi let out a disturbing grunt to wake the dead.  
  
Inuyasha definitely heard him that time, he didn't have to look up to know who it was, he could feel his anger rolling off in waves.  
  
"Capitan," was all he said.  
  
Capitan? Why would he say Capitan? Kagome thought. The only capitan on this ship...was...her...father.  
  
The "Capitan" looked at the both of them, Kagome finally was acknowledging him with a trapped prey look upon her face. To tell the truth he even thought he seemed scary.  
  
So he kneeled down on the floor to get in eye level with her.  
  
"This is a big surprise to me Kagome, and to think I thought something happened to you." He stared at her lingering just a bit until he looked at Inuyasha.  
  
"You on the other hand, I expect nothing more nothing less." Enjoying the hidden scowl on Inuyasha's face he turned back to his daughter.  
  
"Now Kagome I want you to, let go... of this young man and return to your quarters, and I mean now."  
  
Timidly looking back at Inuyasha she unwrapped her arms and gave him a reassuring smile. He let his arms retreat slowly so she could stand up, and he returned her smile.  
  
Rising from the floor she lowered her head as she walked past her father.  
  
She had just found her best friend in the whole world and she was probably never going to see him again.  
  
Her father wasn't much for worse, acting like he had to do this everyday.  
  
That thought brought her to a stand still.  
  
Her father knew who Inuyasha was even though he's been gone for seven summers.  
  
It was all confusing her, why Inuyasha suddenly disappeared when she was eight summers old, and how he just suddenly appeared on the ship when they were no where near Japan.  
  
Then it all clicked  
  
"He kept him from me."  
  
She felt absolute hurt in her heart walking back to where Inuyasha and her father were speaking. Wishing it weren't true all the way there.  
  
They knew she was coming back. With both of their demon hearing, it was hard to miss the way her heart beat faster as she came closer. And with their noses, smelling her tears was the first thing that should have hinted what was going to happen.  
  
More crewmembers would be waking up any minute now, and they would be surprised to see her of all people any where near the top deck.  
  
"Kagome what's wrong?" asked her father worriedly.  
  
He went to touch her shoulder reassuringly but she flinched away.  
  
"You were keeping him from me." was all she said.  
  
Inuyasha was afraid. Even though he had just met Kagome after all these years he couldn't help feeling afraid and sad when he saw her crying. But he didn't know what her words had meant. Gently he tried to ask her but her father beat him to it.  
  
"Kagome please, what do you mean?"  
  
Her face turned into a sadist expression. And all of the anger she accumulated for her father in the past few minutes shown through her next words.  
  
"YOU WERE KEEPING INUYASHA FROM ME!"  
  
Instead of reprimanding his daughter for that outburst, he just frowned and put his attention on the morning sea.  
  
Shaking with anger she just kept her glare on her father the whole time. (How could he, how could he do that to me!?!)  
  
(No) Kagome thought (How could he do that to us?)  
  
Which brought her attention back to Inuyasha, her face softened when she looked at him. But what surprised her was that he was already looking at her.  
  
Shocked he was to hear what she said. It all made sense now, why out of now where seven summers later she would just appear on the ship. Her father was keeping them, apart.  
  
Inuyasha made a move to get closer to Kagome but her father once again interrupted.  
  
"I will tell you now why it has been ten long summers. The only thing I ask is that you listen to what I say."  
  
Seeing that his daughter was not going to say anything he continued.  
  
"I will begin when you were eight Kagome, and you Inuyasha were nine. There was a demon named Bakuta, an evil demon with an even more devilish crew. We were attacked by his ship and nearly escaped the battle, but we succeeded in beating him. But one crewmember threw me off. He smelled exactly like Inuyasha and even looked a little like him except he was a full demon."  
  
Why was he telling her this, she knew about Inuyasha's half brother, she was there for Christ's sake.  
  
"Get to the Point...father."  
  
He nodded solemnly and continued.  
  
"Well I, I was afraid for your life Kagome. One day Sesshomaru might come back to tell Inuyasha to join him and he might try to hurt you, so I lied to you both and kept, you Kagome away from the other parts of the ship and kept Inuyasha from your part of the ship Kagome."  
  
Inuyasha scoffs, and replies to that comment.  
  
"You already know that my brother hates me for being part human, to tell the truth I just think you wanted your daughter away from me because you loath my brother, and I know why."  
  
Kagome looks at Inuyasha and is confused, what does he know that she doesn't.  
  
"Inuyasha I, I don't understand what you are saying."  
  
Inuyasha looks at her and he becomes remorseful.  
  
"Kagome I don't think you want to hear this, it might hurt you."  
  
"No please tell me, I want to know."  
  
She walks over to stand right in front of him. "Please?"  
  
"Alright I'll tell you...my brother he is horrible demon, and when you mother was killed, my brother was in the room. And my brother taunts your father whenever he comes in contact with him. Playing with his mind."  
  
She snaps her head back towards her father and has a look of horror all over her face.  
  
"My mother was...killed? You said she died giving birth to me!"  
  
"Kagome I."  
  
She shook her head violently back and forth.  
  
"No, no more LIES! Everything I thought growing up is wrong. I'm never speaking to you AGAIN!! I may still live on this ship but you are dead to me."  
  
She starts to leave when her father tries to say something.  
  
"Kagome please."  
  
Stopping dead in her tracks she leaves him with choice final words.  
  
"Fuck off father."  
  
Inuyasha watches her strut menacingly away to her quarters; he gives one last look to her father and follows after her.  
  
I'll love you like a fat kid loves cake if you review.  
  
(P.s that is not my little ditty of a saying it belongs to 50cent, yes I know I'm sad but I listen to every kind of music so yeah just review, Good Moro!) 


	3. Chapter 3

YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!! THANKS FOR REVIEWING( Don't worry im ok) And in the words of my friend Josie "I wonder where the movie Maid in Manhattan was filmed?"  
  
Don't criticize her she's the bestest friend a person like me could ask for  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK ON with the show (you know what's funny a lady on TV just said she was constipated of course it was an ex-lax commercial but that's just me)  
  
Chapter 3 (shoot I forgot to say nothing belongs to me except this story)  
  
All right here we go again  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Near the bow of the ship and through the doors, around the corner and opening the second door to the left is where he found her, hastily dressed and standing in the middle of her room with a blank look upon her face, no tears and no anger.  
  
Inuyasha felt completely lost. Even though they had just united, he wanted...he wanted to help her. But not having the chance to know Kagome for the past seven years reared its head and he realized, he didn't know one thing about her personality.  
  
He could only hope the company of his presence would do something.  
  
When she reached her room, she wanted to tear it apart. Reality slipped into her mind and instead she just threw on a dress.  
  
Looking into her mirror she saw her father in her face so she looked away.  
  
She was hurting. Hurting all over, especially in her heart. The man she looked up to her whole life just showed his true face.  
  
Not only did he keep Inuyasha from her, finding out that her mother was killed and didn't die from natural causes was an even lower blow.  
  
Speaking of him, he just walked in her room.  
  
Coming out of her trance she looked at him and he seemed uneasy. Not wanting to think of the betrayal her father displayed, she focused on Inuyasha. Just then he spoke up.  
  
"Kagome I'm sorry, for all its worth I am."  
  
"Please I don't want to talk about him anymore. If I do I'll just be digging an even deeper cave of darkness for my soul."  
  
She advances on him with a downcast face. Standing in front of him now she raises her head and it is covered in a blush.  
  
"I've missed you a lot Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
Before he could say the same she started up again.  
  
"I want to begin where we left off. And I'd like for you to come with me into the town so we can get to know each other."  
  
Just a bit startled by her comment he nodded in agreement.  
  
On the way out of her room she grabbed his hand and lead him out.  
  
She stopped at the doors to the deck. With her hearing she could listen into the conversation of anyone in the town but what stood out the most was that more than half of the crew was on the deck now.  
  
And she had only seen them a few times.  
  
Deciding not to let fear get the best of her she opened the door and started to walk casually to the make shift-plank bridge, with her hand still clasped with Inuyasha's.  
  
Inuyasha felt all their eyes on them, and started to get really annoyed. And he hoped he wouldn't have to see that miserable old croon now.  
  
"Inuyasha just where do you think you are going!?"  
  
He just had to be up early today; the old geezer always had a way for ruining his life.  
  
Stopping Kagome, and letting go of her hand he decided to let the old fox have it. Turning around he faced him.  
  
"Shippo it's non of your damned business!"  
  
An eighty-five summers old fox demon wearing brown pants with a white shirt and a very old green leather vest starred up menacingly at Inuyasha.  
  
For twenty-eight seconds they just looked at each other. Until said something.  
  
"What...did you say...to me?"  
  
With a fierce face and squinted eyes Inuyasha replied.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
And the starring contest continued.  
  
Kagome was confused and a little paranoid. Not only was this old man not even half as tall as Inuyasha, he kind of smelled like low tide.  
  
The two were still in a battle with themselves so she cautiously looked around at the crew. Most of their attention was on the two enemies, but she also noticed that a lot were looking at her too.  
  
She wanted to get out of there now so she tugged on Inuyasha's shirt.  
  
He didn't pay no mind to her so she pressed her body to his back, stood on her tippy toes and whispered into his face in urgency, "Come on lets go Inuyasha."  
  
He totally forgot she was there.  
  
And it scared the shit out of him when she got that close, and so distracted he was by her he didn't have a chance at seeing the fist coming for the top of his head. It didn't really hurt but it was the principle of the thing. That old fart had the nerve to bash him on the head and then run away.  
  
Looking at the withered old man scamper away he only had one reply.  
  
"Just like always."  
  
Turning around he smiled big enough to show his canines at Kagome for kind of winning the battle against Shippo.  
  
Grabbing his hand again she dragged him off the ship over the bridge and onto the dock.  
  
Releasing her hand she raised both of them over her head took a deep breath and sighed in relief, what a day it has been.  
  
Her ears twitched at all the interesting sounds she was getting from this town.  
  
They walked into the town side by side, not realizing they would be talking a very long time.  
  
Sorry for the short chapter my mom wouldn't let me stay on and write, she says im cranky in the morning so ill have a very long chapter in the next two days or so.  
  
Review and ill give you an internet cheez-it [::] YUM {cheez-it doesn't belong to me)  
  
"See you later dudes!" The little turtle called squirt on finding nemo said that.  
  
OH and by the way finding nemo doesn't belong to me either 


	4. Chapter 4

INTERNET CHEEZ-ITS FOR EVERY ONE!!  
  
[::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::]  
[::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::] [::]  
  
And Jamie thank you for pointing that out I corrected it and you deserve a ritz cracker {::}  
  
well here it is folks  
  
Chapter 4  
  
It was a very quaint little town, the kind Kagome used to dream about living in.  
  
If she had a real family.  
  
Her velvet maroon dress swayed as she walked down the dirt road with Inuyasha. The sun shone brightly and for now...she didn't have care in the world.  
  
The town was filled with an assortment of natives selling goods in the market and children playing with each other outside of their huts. Nothing, it seemed could really throw them off their relaxed life style. Not even a ship full of half demons.  
  
Coming to the end of the road Kagome gestured they sit on the grass under a tall palm tree with lots of ripe coconuts.  
  
When they were both settled leaning up against the tree she started the conversation.  
  
"It all makes sense now, How some days when you were supposedly gone that I could smell your scent stronger than ever, I thought I was going crazy but you were always really there."  
  
Glancing sideways she let out a bedraggled sigh.  
  
"You know what Kagome, it was the same for me. But I've been meaning to ask, what did you do all the years I was gone?"  
  
Looking at his face she told him the exact truth.  
  
"When you left, I listened to that conniving liar and stayed in my quarters the rest of my days, because if I didn't have a friend with me, why would I participate in my own life? I did grow up a lot though, I started leaving my space in the early mornings when I was eleven to catch the sun rise."  
  
She smiled because her doing that every morning enabled them to meet this day.  
  
"Inuyasha, what about you, was it the same for you?"  
  
He took a deep breath, "Well not exactly, I was never alone. I always had the crew, and I'll admit that even that old creped freak was company. But I did miss you terribly. One night I even found my self waking up to your scent and I thought I was dreaming, that I had fallen asleep playing in your room like we used to do."  
  
A scowl appeared on her face for another time today. She still couldn't imagine how her father could of kept them apart. Physically she understood, but mentally she would have been able to smell him all the time right?  
  
"Kagome do you remember that day at all, when Bakuta attacked?"  
  
She nodded her head solemnly, "We were just playing tag when that cannon ball came out of nowhere. I remember me and you and the other children being shoved below deck for protection. You and me snuck up to my room because I was deathly frightened. Later I found out that a few minutes after we left most of the children were killed but we were saved because you didn't want me to be scared anymore."  
  
He sighed because every thing she said was true.  
  
"I have an idea Kagome."  
  
He ears swiveled in his direction to hear it.  
  
"Those are horrible memories we have, I'd like for us to start making new ones together."  
  
Her head turned and her eyes shown with anticipation.  
  
"You mean like this one right here Inuyasha?"  
  
Smiling he replied, "Exactly."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha spent the day together, a pastime they would enjoy for a lot more days to come.  
  
At the ninth hour after noon they decided to make their way back to the ship, the morning trouble nearly forgotten. But the closer they got the more they understood they would have to leave each other for the night.  
  
The crew was still loathing in their drunken languor. Nothing different, that is to Inuyasha. Kagome had never seen so many passed out men in her lifetime. Seeing it from the dock angle was weird but once you crossed the bridge-plank the scene was priceless.  
  
It's hard to imagine they would be fine the next morning to control the ship.  
  
Turning to Inuyasha at her side she asked, "Do you mind helping me to the doors, I'm not sure its safe to walk over there myself."  
  
He was about to answer her when a laugh echoed around them and a big dark figure swung down from the mast of the ship and scooped up Kagome on the way. Landing on top of the Capitan's quarters.  
  
This, Inuyasha decided would be the last time someone caught him off guard, especially since he had Kagome to look after and she was just stolen by the ships idiot. He was boiling with anger; no one would take her from him ever again.  
  
With one ghastly large leap, Inuyasha now stood straight in front of Manten.  
  
Kagome on the other hand was all most passed out by the odor of this demon. Even a human would have a hard time breathing with this freak. And she currently was being held against him and all his sweaty rolls of fat, it just made her completely want to gag.  
  
"You stay with Manten, yes?" said the mound of gargantuan lard.  
  
She shook her head slowly "no" so he would understand her, because anyone right off the bat could tell this half demon was all bronze and no brains.  
  
Kagome thought she heard him growl, but soon realized it was coming from six feet away. Turning her head she saw it was Inuyasha.  
  
And did he look pissed.  
  
Inuyasha was trying hard not to just rip his throat out because he knew Hiten had brain damage. But seeing Kagome look so freaked out, and hearing her heart beat with a rhythm only fear could produce quickly changed his mind.  
  
Only he didn't rip out his throat.  
  
Using his godlike speed he managed to kick Manten into the sea and capture Kagome by her waist in his arms.  
  
He looked down at her still in his embrace and noticed her shocked face.  
  
After all that never happened to her before.  
  
Looking at the place where the fat ass landed, he made a promise to her, "Kagome, don't worry I wont let that happen again."  
  
Suddenly he noticed he still was holding her, so he hastily let go of her.  
  
She looked into his eyes that were shining in the reflection of the moonlight and said, "Thank You."  
  
Walking over to the edge of the roof she took a look down. It wasn't that much of a drop she could jump down it no problem. But someone had other ideas.  
  
Seeing her walk over to the edge, he noticed she looked like she was going to jump. But before she could, he picked her up bridal style and dropped with her to the bottom. He probably startled her because she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
That was the second time this evening she felt the sensation of weightlessness. Not only with her body but with her heart also.  
  
They stayed like that in each other's arms for a few minutes until a drunken crewmember mumbled something in his sleep. Which kicked them out of their nirvana.  
  
Gently Inuyasha set Kagome down.  
  
With nothing left to say he uttered, "Goodnight."  
  
She smiled and said, "You too Inuyasha."  
  
Turning her back to him to open the door she looked back and gave him a shy smile, then walked through the door and shut it.  
  
Inuyasha let out the breath he had been holding and grinned to himself and walked back to the deck below.  
  
Funny he had been doing that ever since they were reunited.  
  
He had watched them when they left the ship, sad to of hurt his daughter so much. But he felt he was only doing it to protect her.  
  
He had also watched them come back and she was wearing a smile to out match any smile she ever gave. And when that boy wasn't there with her growing up the smiles weren't genuine.  
  
When she was taken by Manten he almost jumped out of hiding place to save her, but Inuyasha was already there.  
  
When she finally walked through those doors, he sighed in relief to know she was safe once more.  
  
He would love her forever unconditionally.  
  
For the first time in six summers Kagome did not wake up to see the sunrise. When she did wake, the ship was leaving the port headed for England  
  
She was frightened though, did she sleep so long because she had such a wonderful dream or was it finally being at peace. She really could not tell so she dressed herself in a white cotton dress with lace woven into the sleeves and headed for the Upper deck.  
  
When she reached the doors, she felt the same uncertainly of before but looked past it and opened the door.  
  
This time the whole crew was working, and not one was hung over amazingly.  
  
The first step she took out the doorway brought everyone's attention on her, some even stopped their chores.  
  
Not to seem afraid she kept a straight face on and walked to the stern of the ship. The younger men were ogling but the old men knew better so they just averted their eyes.  
  
She tried finding Inuyasha but she couldn't seem to locate him. She smelled his scent but decided not to go wandering around a ship filled with horny demons.  
  
So she climbed onto the point of the stern and sat facing the sea.  
  
Capitan Higurashi knew his daughter would be coming onto the deck today. Not needing to read her mind he just knew by the look she was giving the boy last night.  
  
Since he knew he wouldn't be able to even get near her, he had to get Inuyasha to protect her from all these...demons, since he was the only one she would trust.  
  
Calling Shippo to his side he filed the orders.  
  
Inuyasha was troubled. Kagome was out and he was stuck tarring the bow of the ship. And it was hot that's why he took off his shirt to cool down but his damn hair stuck to his bare back.  
  
Just before the old sneak could trip him out from under his own two feet he felt his presence and jumped, caught him by the tail and held him up in front of his face.  
  
"I'm not in the mood Shippo what is it now?"  
  
Mad at having lost yet another battle Shippo decided to just get it over with so the insolent puppy would get out of his face.  
  
"As of right now you are relieved of your duties, Capitans orders. Now get the hell out of my face and get out of here!"  
  
Inuyasha smiled evilly, "Yeah I'll leave but first I'm going to do this."  
  
And the old booger landed straight into the bucket of tar.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't hide his happiness; he almost skipped merely to where Kagome was.  
  
When he saw her sitting there with a pleased look upon her face his breath got caught in his chest.  
  
But his boyishness kicked in and he decided to see if he could scare her. Keeping downwind, when he got close enough to her he leaped and landed right in front of her on his haunches smiling like a jackass.  
  
When he landed right in front of her, she was so startled she somersaulted to the floor, landing on her knees.  
  
She looked at him with an annoyed face, but when she caught sight of him she lowered her head in embarrassment.  
  
There was something wrong with her. And Inuyasha realized it was his fault, because she smelled of nervousness. Dropping to the floor still on his haunches he tried to apologize by nudging his head against hers.  
  
This had brought back a memory from a long time ago. Because it was exactly like the time he threatened to throw her over the boat when she was six.  
  
Also, she remembered that she used to do something to him, deciding to see if she still had that power over him she brought up her hands up to his head and stroked his ears. When she heard his contented growl she knew she still had the knack for it.  
  
But then he did something she didn't expect. His fingers found their way to her ears.  
  
She found herself releasing her hands and them dropping to the floor. She never knew how good it felt to have her ears petted.  
  
And soon she was growling in contentment. And rubbed her head back against his. She pouted when he let go of her ears a few minutes later. When he moved back leaving her head she was revealed to have to most relaxed look on her face.  
  
She looked at him with a blush on her face and said, "Inuyasha go put on a shirt."  
  
He looked at himself, nodded and stood up. He then held out his hand to help her up.  
  
"Stay here ok, I'll be right back."  
  
He started to leave and she turned back to the sea and smiled into the warm sun. He returned to long later with a different white shirt on than before and was about to say something when both of their attention was brought to the left of the ship.  
  
A storm was heading in; it wasn't more then ten miles away. Their noses had picked up the strong smell of the rain and it was clear, this was a pretty big storm.  
  
He father had seen their attention avert to the left and knew they saw the storm, and so had most of the crew.  
  
He started yelling out commands to prepare for the small hurricane.  
  
Inuyasha didn't like the looks of this storm, and Kagome was thinking the same thing because she said, "Inuyasha can we go inside?"  
  
He looked at her and her eyes were bulging.  
  
Shaking his head yes they made their way to her door. She opened it and walked through, Inuyasha followed closing the door behind him.  
  
Usually in a storm she would stay hidden in her room, so that's where she headed. She could feel the storm heading in fast and it was about to hit them.  
  
Sitting on her bed Inuyasha noticed her breathing was labored. He was about to motion for her to sit down next to him when an eerie darkness spread over the ship and her room turned pitch black.  
  
With her breathing heavier she tried to sit next to him when lightening hit the ship and she was thrown against her dresser.  
  
Her head smacked into the side and she was catapulted into a concussion.  
  
Im evil aren't I, sorry to stop but a storm is hitting my house and im all alone here, and if the power goes out I could loose my story so toodles!  
  
Review and I'll save your house from the wicked witch of the north!!  
  
MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!  
  
I love you guys!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Sssspsssst Josie BAAAAAAAAAAAAAM  
  
Well thanks to you guys I fixed the last chapter I did and I thank you for it.  
  
I might not review in a few days because of high school exams but ill try ok  
  
I don't own CRAP  
  
Here is it (P.s every one go see harry potter)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
It was raining; the first thing she smelled was the rain the worst of the storm must have been over. Her senses came back and she could now hear it beating against the wooden frame of the ship.  
  
She could also feel warm all over, and secure.  
  
What the hell had happened?  
  
Feeling pain on the side of her head and the back of her neck, jolted her memory.  
  
Opening her eyes she looked to where her dresser was. Or what was her dresser. Its side was bashed in and she realized her head did that. If she were a lesser person she would have been dead.  
  
When her senses heightened to their fullest potential. She heard breathing on her right side.  
  
That must have been a huge blow because she didn't even notice Inuyasha sleeping right next to her with his arm draped over her stomach. And when she did turn her head she was nearly nose-to-nose with his face.  
  
For the next few minutes she just studied his face, how his eyes moved under his eyelids frantically, and how his lips moved whenever he took a breath in and let it release.  
  
Smiling she was caught off guard when her stomach growled.  
  
She was really hungry.  
  
Looking above her doorway at her clock, she saw it was ten in the evening. She woke up late this morning at around noon this day so she counted up the hours and figured out she had been out for at least nine hours.  
  
Deciding to get up and go get a snack she took it slow. First moving Inuyasha's arm, she lifted it and then bending it at the elbow she let it rest near his heart.  
  
Getting up was a lot less easy. She moved her legs to off the side of the bed just dangling, and then she brought her left hand to wear her head lay and lifted herself up. In a sitting position she stood up tiredly and let her body get used to standing.  
  
When she thought it best she started to walk forward. But she hadn't counted on being dizzy. She almost reached her door when she tripped over her foot and got to the door much faster than she anticipated. Meaning she fell right against it.  
  
She let out a grunt and it was heard by another.  
  
He was dreaming about a white light. Not the one you see when you die, this one had a light pint hue to it. He kept trying to touch it but was unsuccessful.  
  
Reaching out to grab it again, he heard a noise and was brought back to the real world without even thinking about it.  
  
Opening his eyes he instantly remembered that he was in Kagome's room and she was terribly hurt. How could he have fallen asleep, especially when she, he just couldn't think about that right now.  
  
Noticing she wasn't with him on the bed he shot up and saw her leaning on the door.  
  
His sleeping stupor didn't stop him from jumping over behind her back.  
  
Kagome was resting on the door because she got up to fast so she was letting her body get more use to walking.  
  
Just then an arm grabbed her around the torso and the other was laid on her shoulder.  
  
"Kagome are you okay? Why are you up, you shouldn't be, are you hurt anywhere?"  
  
She rolled her eyes but was glad that he cared.  
  
"I'm fine, I just wanted to eat something, I haven't all day." She reached for the doorknob when he stopped her.  
  
"I could get something for you, what do you want?  
  
"No Inuyasha, I'll do it."  
  
She turned the handle, went to step back to open the door and bumped right into him.  
  
"Could you move, Inuyasha?"  
  
He obliged moving back two feet. She opened the door and started walking down the hallway. With him following closely behind her.  
  
She made it to the pantry in the kitchen without a problem, pulling out some salt dried strips of meat. She got enough out for her and Inuyasha.  
  
Moving along she went to the buckets of water in the corner, bringing a glass with her. Bending over she scooped some water in the glass and took a sip.  
  
Turning back around she was yet again met face to face with Inuyasha, and she almost dropped her glass because she really forgot he was there. She walked back to her room with her drink and the meat wrapped in a cloth napkin.  
  
Inuyasha following annoyingly close behind.  
  
She walked through her door and when he walked through it he closed it behind him.  
  
Setting her food on her nightstand she walked over to where her lamp was sitting on her dresser avoiding the wood shards and lit it with the matches right next to it.  
  
A little familiarity of this situation made its way into her brain, walking to her bed across the way she pushed it out of her mind.  
  
That's when she tripped over her dress and was thrown into Inuyasha pushing them onto her bed. It made a screeching noise as they landed on it.  
  
She fell on top of him, with her hair flipping over, landing on his face.  
  
When she did recover from her embarrassment she used her hands to spread her hair away from his and her face and give a coy smile to his burning red face.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She lifted herself up and moved over to the right where the nightstand was, picked up her parcel of salt-dried meat and stuffed one in her mouth trying to forget what just happened.  
  
What just happened, Inuasha's conscious asked him. How come I didn't see that coming? I don't know why didn't you, oh be quiet. Just sit up you idiot.  
  
Sitting up he felt a poke on his shoulder. With her face turned away Kagome was offering him some of the meat. He took it plopped it in his mouth and leaned up against her bedroom wall enjoying its flavor.  
  
He glanced her way and saw something he's seen before but never really thought about it.  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
Face turning red again he snapped his head away.  
  
But lets face it, he told his conscious once again, you know what's happening, you're...  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
Her voice brought him back from la la land and he looked at her face.  
  
"Yes Kagome?"  
  
"I'm really glad we found each other."  
  
He sighed happily and said, "Me too."  
  
She put the rest of the meat back on the nightstand and placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
They stayed like that in silence for a little while until Inuyasha looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly eleven at night.  
  
"Kagome I should let you rest, it's getting pretty late."  
  
She removed her head and replied, "Oh, okay."  
  
He stood up and he felt her eyes watching him leave.  
  
Opening the door he turned around and grinned and said, "Sleep well Kagome."  
  
"You too Inuyasha."  
  
He shut the door and as he was walking he uttered, "My Kagome."  
  
The storm was a terrible one; the ship was damaged but not enough for it not to be fixed.  
  
He didn't come inside the captain's quarters until nearly four in the afternoon. When Shippo knocked some sense telling him he had been fighting the storm for too long and that he would take care of it so he let his tired body drag himself to bed.  
  
Right when he walked in he could smell the boys scent mixed with his distress, something must have happened.  
  
He almost ran to her room, but when he reached it he calmly opened her door and peeked inside.  
  
Inuyasha was on the bed holding her against him. He wanted to do something but he didn't want to see the anger in her eyes directed at him. So he closed her door and walked away.  
  
He was surprised at how close they had gotten in the past two days.  
  
Well she would be eighteen in a few days, almost an adult.  
  
Which stopped him from walking immediately. His daughter would be of age and there would be no way he could tell her about it.  
  
He stood there for another minute or so until he slumped his head in defeat and kept on walking.  
  
It would be his own fault for when she found out the hard way.  
  
Review or ill bring back disco and make you all dance to it  
  
MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

I thank all my lovely reviewers once more THANK YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Don't get mad at me at the end of this chapter  
  
Now on to more important things  
  
Chapter six  
  
Two weeks had gone by. Still the ship Ikotakashi sailed onto England.  
  
With Inuyasha and Kagome growing closer and closer.  
  
Was it a friendships love or something else? A dream or a reality? Soon they would realize, soon they would know.  
  
Sleeping in a room with twenty-five other half demons wasn't really easy. Especially if you had sense of smell that could surpass a humans and could tell what really was hiding under those sheets.  
  
Turning over in his hammock, Inuyasha couldn't sleep this night. Kagome was different somehow but he didn't know why. Maybe she was finally looking past what her father did. Maybe she missed him. But what bemused him was that she smelled not bad but good.  
  
Kind of like when the seasons change, they don't smell the same.  
  
He didn't want to admit it but what ever caused her change in smell, he liked.  
  
Deciding he couldn't sleep in there any more this night he dropped from his "bed" left the lower deck and headed to the top.  
  
When he reached the top he looked to the moon to see what time it was. Its position was almost to the edge of the horizon so he knew it was one in the morning.  
  
Standing there he scanned the ship from left to right, east to west north to south. When his sensitive eyes picked up another ship to the southeast. He squinted his eyes then blinked, the ship was gone.  
  
"I must be going insane, must be all the free time I've been having."  
  
True he wasn't doing as much work as he used to, it was better than nothing because he got to spend an enormous amount of time with Kagome.  
  
That brought his mind back to her; she would be sleeping right now.  
  
She might even come up to the deck to see the sunrise in a few hours.  
  
What was going on inside his mind and heart was confusing him. He didn't know what to do.  
  
And it always started when he saw her face, her smile, and her voice.  
  
"Dammit now I'm getting all sentimental."  
  
Deciding he'd better try to get some sleep he crept back into the hull and headed for his hammock.  
  
"The sun is shining the sea is blue, isn't it beautiful Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah just like every single other day Kagome."  
  
Dressed in a light blue dress today, she turned her head at very rude half demon wearing a white shirt with a brown vest over it, and scowled at him. Something was wrong with him today; he was very grumpy today for some reason.  
  
It was one thirty five in the afternoon. Both of them were awake, for the most part, because of Inuyasha having a little midnight stroll he was kind of out of it.  
  
They would be arriving at England in a good three days. Ready to get off the ship and stretch their land legs.  
  
Kagome was having a wonderful time because she never being aloud to be on the deck prevented her from seeing all the amazing sights. Even though for now the only thing they have seen is ocean but it was still exhilarating.  
  
She enjoyed looking out into the sea. Just enjoying its color, but wait she just saw something. A ship just appeared to the east and when she went to tell Inuyasha it was gone.  
  
She didn't like this feeling she had inside, what exactly did she see. Brushing it aside she walked up beside Inuyasha and gave him a shove almost enough to put him out to sea.  
  
"Hey what was that for!" he yelled at her.  
  
"For not being nice to me today that's why," she shot back.  
  
He gave her a blank stare then said, "When...pray tell was I not nice to you?"  
  
She scoffed then replied, "When you didn't talk to me during breakfast."  
  
"That's it," he said and she nodded. "That's all I did to you?" He reiterated.  
  
"You know what Kagome, you're going to get it now."  
  
Her eyes widened as he lunged for her. She was able to dodge his blow barely.  
  
Running away, she started screaming and giggling like a little girl.  
  
Suddenly he came up behind her and tripped up her feet, using her demon grace she managed to flip and land on top of the flagstaff in the middle of the ship twenty feet high.  
  
Using another demon ability she leap over and landed on the capitans quarters thirty feet away.  
  
But in using all of the time to jump she lost sight and smell of Inuyasha.  
  
She looked frantically around for him when an undoubtably male voice whispered right at the back of her neck. "You looking for someone."  
  
Trying to make a get away she tried to jump and run but he grabbed on to her and spun her around.  
  
Breathing very heavy from all the excitement she looked at his face, and noticed he wasn't smiling. In fact his face was stern and a little flushed.  
  
His hands released her sides and found their way to the side of her face.  
  
Her heartbeat increased, that much he could tell. And her scent was giving off waves of emotions. He furrowed his brows unsure of what he was doing, that was until his face started moving towards hers.  
  
He was moving closer, and Kagome was more than sure of what he was going to do. He was close now, so close she could feel his breath against her lips, that's when he just turned his attention to the east side of the ship which was left from them.  
  
Something was wrong, because she could smell his distress.  
  
Turning her head she saw it. The ship she had seen not to long ago was not more than ten feet away from their ship.  
  
She let out a gasp. How did it... when did it... why didn't she see it.  
  
Then it was gone, not because it vanished but because Inuyasha had picked her up and jumped down taking her to the capitans doors.  
  
"Inuyasha what..."  
  
"Shssh." Was all he said.  
  
But then the bam of a cannon being fired echoed over their heads.  
  
Inuyasha vigorously opened the doors and pushed her in them.  
  
"Kagome listen to what I say. Go to your room and stay there. Do you understand me?!"  
  
She shook her head up and down.  
  
Then he started to close the doors, right before they did he shouted, "Go!"  
  
So she followed his orders and went top her room.  
  
He stayed at those doors until he heard her footsteps leaving the premises.  
  
The crew was already retaliating against this unknown ship, with a bang they let off their first cannon. It hit the ship directly but to Inuyasha's horror there was no damage.  
  
He could see the other ship clearly, but something was familiar about this.  
  
Right then Capitan Higurashi rushed past him and yelled, "MEN, PREPARE YOURSELVES TO FIGHT!!"  
  
At that moment Inuyasha realized they were now close enough to board the Ikotakashi. So he brought himself out of his dazed confusion and started to help.  
  
The other crew was already on the ship now. And to some of the Ikotakashi crew, it was an unfair fight because the other ship was made up of whole demons.  
  
But why would they attack their ship for no reason? Inuyasha thought while fighting against a bear demon, at the end of that fight Inuyasha won by slicing through his head with his claws.  
  
Wiping his brow Inuyasha saw that his crew seemed to be defending themselves quite well.  
  
At that second Inuyasha felt an ominous presence behind. Turning around his eyes widened to two times their normal size.  
  
For there was his brother, Sesshomaru.  
  
The rest of the commotion seemed to vanish around them as Inuyasha stared menacingly at him.  
  
"Hello, dear brother." Sesshomaru said with a vacant facial expression.  
  
Inuyasha now knew why they were attacking, just then his older brother spoke up.  
  
"Inuyasha you seem to be angry, would you care to tell me why?"  
  
Growling now, Inuyasha replied, "I have nothing to say to you, you son of a bitch."  
  
With that Sesshomaru attacked, with Inuyasha moving in time to deflect it. Already Inuyasha could tell that his "dear brother" was much faster than him.  
  
Then Inuyasha heard a crash and turned his head just in time to see a demon enter the Capitan's quarters. His pulse quickened and he uttered, "Kagome," barley above the whirl of the wind.  
  
But being distracted like that would cost him dearly, for Sesshomaru came up fast and his claws dug into Inuyasha chest but not deep enough to harm his heart or lungs.  
  
The force of the hit brought him to his knees and he now kneeled in his own blood. But he didn't care because Kagome was in danger.  
  
Everything that was going on out there she could hear, and it was making her extremely frightened.  
  
But what really scared her was the sound of someone coming down the hallway. A part of her mind pleaded for it to be Inuyasha but she knew it wasn't, and whoever it was, was coming straight to her door.  
  
When her door crashed open it revealed a full breed wolf demon.  
  
"Well well well, what do we have here." He exclaimed.  
  
She was petrified now, even more so that he was now in front of her. And she was backed up into a corner.  
  
He took a deep breath of her scent and said, "The Capitan is going to want to see you." He said with a devilish smirk that made her stomach churn.  
  
Grabbing her arm he dragged her out of her room.  
  
Realizing she was being taken, that's when she started to retaliate. Kicking and thrashing her body trying to get away from him.  
  
That's when he painfully brought both arms behind her and slammed her into the wall, with him crushed up on her back.  
  
"If you don't stop struggling I will kill you, and the Capitan wont like that."  
  
He pulled her from the wall and walking so close on her heels he brought her out onto the top deck.  
  
She started looking for Inuyasha, she smelled him but she couldn't find him. That's when her fears got the best of her and she finally let go and dropped her head and let a tear escape her eyes.  
  
The wolf demon brought her to a sudden stop.  
  
"Capitan, I have something you'd might like."  
  
She raised her head and she was met with another full demon, the species she wasn't sure of.  
  
Her hands were released from her behind, but her shoulders were firmly grasped by the other ships capitan.  
  
Just then the fighting on the ship was stopped because the unknown ships crew had them all cornered.  
  
Even with Inuyasha's battle. Sesshomaru disappeared and Inuyasha found that his whole crew was surrounded.  
  
Limping his way there, he saw what they were all looking at.  
  
Kagome was in the middle right in front of the capitan.  
  
Inuyasha felt himself loosing control of his anger.  
  
Kagome was scared out of her mind. But what freaked her out even more was when the Capitan spoke up.  
  
"Well done, thank you for bringing her to me Kouga."  
  
The named wolf demon just said, "It was my pleasure sir."  
  
"Now then wench lets see who you belong to," the capitan said.  
  
He scraped his right hand against her dress, which proceeded to rip it almost off her body.  
  
But what he was looking at was her right shoulder. She looked down at it and only saw her birthmark.  
  
She looked up at him just as he was studying her face.  
  
At that point he shouted for all the crew to hear, "It seems my friends, that she is the offspring of said person, that which we have been brought here today!"  
  
He looked at her and the question in her eyes and said, "Do you know who I am young mutt."  
  
Even though how afraid she was she was able to shake her head from left to right very slowly.  
  
"All the better for me I suppose." With a sigh he began to explain.  
  
"My name is Naraku, and ten summers ago, my father was killed by a back dog demon. But I wasn't aware that you were his spawn because you smelled indifferently to him. So I looked at your marking."  
  
He knew she was confused, so he explained further.  
  
"When your parents mated they left marks on each others left shoulder, which formed together on your right shoulder, that's how I knew who you were."  
  
When he was about to continue he was interrupted by someone from his crew.  
  
"Capitan, why would you need to do that, she should smell exactly like him."  
  
When that foolish demon finished his sentence a tentacle protruded from Naraku's back a killed him by striking his head.  
  
"As I was saying, the reason for looking at her mark is that this wench is going through her change."  
  
He took a deep breathe and continued, "Back to important matters, when my father was killed it was my honor to defend his death. Which I have concluded in doing so this day."  
  
Kagome understood now, "What have you done to my father?"  
  
A bemused look came about his face and he said, "Ah, the young lass speaks. So you understand now, but I'm afraid you wont like what I'm about to show you."  
  
He turned to a snake demon and nodded his head with a smirk on his face.  
  
When the snake moved, it revealed her father on the floor, in a puddle of his own blood. But he was still breathing  
  
She was petrified, she didn't care about Naraku anymore she snapped from his grasp and rushed to her father.  
  
"DADDY, daddy what's wrong! PLEASE ANSWER ME!"  
  
Her father turned his head to look at her with distant hazy eyes.  
  
"Kagome...my baby, I love you, please forgive me...""  
  
"Yes I do, please don't leave me, daddy I love you please I'm sorry...I'm sorry."  
  
"I never...got to tell you about the Tama..."  
  
"What? You don't make sense please don't leave me I cant live without you...please"  
  
She took his hands in hers and bowed her head to them asking for a miracle.  
  
"Kagome, I'm sorry. About Inuyasha, I never meant to hurt you like I did, please don't hate me for it."  
  
"No daddy please don't say goodbye."  
  
"I never got to tell you about the...Ack uck."  
  
She raised her head and saw that his eyes were wide, she looked down and there was tentacle stabbed through his heart.  
  
Opening her mouth in shock she stayed like that in stunned silence for a few minutes. He had actually killed a dieing man.  
  
That got her blood to boil.  
  
"Well your name is Kagome is it, fascinating."  
  
Naraku pulled his tentacle back in his body and absorbed it into his side.  
  
"The only problem that I see now Kagome is that you already have a mate..."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Said Kagome from her father's side sadistically.  
  
"Oh so you don't have a mate, do you. It seems you've only picked one and not acted on it. Now tell me, which one of these ugly beasts have you chosen to leave your mark on because when you do I will kill him."  
  
He looked at the crew and then back to her.  
  
"I can tell by your scent that you have no idea what I'm talking about, damn dogs, didn't that idiot of a father teach you anything? Well I shall tell you, demon mating is sometimes used for just a quick fix and sometimes like with your race, you filthy ingrates mate for life. And if I were to mark you right now it would kill you, because I unlike your race have many partners."  
  
He saw her give an angry shudder so he continued.  
  
"And since you aren't marked, I shall have the pleasure of doing it to you."  
  
Starting to walk to her he had no idea what was going to happen. She turned around slashed her claws at his chest, and she managed to make him bleed. Only because when you looked at her face, her eyes were blood red and she had the markings on her face of a full-blooded demon.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT TOUCH ME OR INUYASHA YOU SHIT FACED MOTHER FUCKER!!"  
  
He looked at her with sort of a surprised look on his face and with his own speed wrapped his hands around her neck.  
  
With straggled words Kagome said, "Ugh...let...go...of...me."  
  
She didn't have to say anything else because he released her neck because an angry as hell Inuyasha now had him in his claws. For he lost himself and was also being controlled by his demon side.  
  
"You touch Kagome one more time and I will rip off you head and shove it up your ass."  
  
Naraku gave a chuckle and said, "So you are her beloved? Inuyasha is it, so nice of you to drop in so I can kill you."  
  
At seeing Inuyasha, Kagome relaxed as much as she could and she regained her body from her demon side.  
  
Just then Naraku started up again, "get ready because you haven't even seen the smallest of my powers."  
  
DON'T KILL ME!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!!  
  
If I get people saying they love it ill keep writing  
  
In all reality ill keep writing either way so do as you please 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took so long I have another story up my sleeve.  
  
I think this is chapter 7  
  
Onto it then  
  
Chapter 7  
  
An abnormal amount of demon blood coursed through his veins.  
  
Kill his mind told him and his body insisted it.  
  
KILL!  
  
Never had he lost control of his demon side, why had he done it now.  
  
His un-rationalized brain looked around frantically. And there he saw her. She smelled somewhat like himself so he realized that she belonged to him, and right now she was in distress.  
  
Looking at her more he remembered her name.  
  
Suddenly she turned to her opponent and violently slashed his chest drawing blood.  
  
Words were said. And then the demon she was fighting with grabbed her by the neck.  
  
That's when he intervened.  
  
He ripped the demon away from her and stabbed his claws into his stomach.  
  
Not to let his actions speak louder than his words he said, "You touch Kagome one more time and I will rip off your head and shove it up your ass."  
  
The demon laughed and said something but Inuyasha's mind was focused somewhere else.  
  
His mate was no longer afraid. He sighed to no one in particular and got back to the matter at hand.  
  
This 'demon' was laughing again menacingly. Inuyasha snarled showing off one gleaming fang.  
  
At that moment the demon looked straight at him and then Inuyasha was sent hurtaling backwards almost flying off the ship when he felt his body being thrown back onto the deck.  
  
The once human shaped demon now had instead of legs plant vines protruding from the lower half of his body. Which made him rise off the floor at a frightening height of fifteen feet.  
  
Inuyasha only stared in anger.  
  
She was taking control. She could feel emotions more clearly and felt afraid for Inuyasha.  
  
Again she was juts a regular half demon, taking control of her own subconscious.  
  
But it was hard considering that she just saw her best friend get thrown almost the port side and then get smashed into the deck.  
  
She gave out a startled gasp and started backing away. She wanted to run, run away and hide in her room. That always worked for her before.  
  
Being so distracted she bumped straight into no other than the demon who was there at her mothers death.  
  
She turned around to face him.  
  
He looked down at her with a false smile.  
  
"You don't know who I am do you."  
  
In her heart she knew but her head shook from left to right.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't, you were nothing but a whelp back then."  
  
He inched his face closer to her. So close that he could rip her nose off with his teeth.  
  
"You know," he said "I wouldn't mind for you to be my mate. And when I'm done with you I could just kill you. Sounds perfect."  
  
She couldn't feel her legs, it was hard to breath, she only saw too eyes staring back at her.  
  
Then the wind brought the smell of her father's blood and death, and she got angry. Her anger was much stronger than her fear now.  
  
"I do not belong to you." She said.  
  
He smiled and uttered, "No, you belong to my brother do you."  
  
"Don't you dare bring him in this."  
  
"Oh why not little bitch, he has a lot to do with everything."  
  
She couldn't take it anymore so she attacked him. But her life provided that she'd never have to fight and she wasn't prepared to protect herself. All those times she actually laid a claw on anyone was because her enemies weren't expecting it.  
  
But Sesshomaru was.  
  
He dodged her attack and brought his own upon her.  
  
Which ended up with her right side below her ribs opened up and gushing out blood.  
  
She fell to the ground holding her side.  
  
Kagome was crying now, she just wished this would be over with.  
  
Sesshomaru said something but she couldn't comprehend, for where he hit her was filled with warmth and there was no pain.  
  
Still holding her side she stood up faster than she expected.  
  
With more power and energy than she ever had even before she was injured she attacked him again.  
  
And this time his left arm came with her.  
  
She looked at his arm in her right hand and crushed it between her claws.  
  
A look of surprise and pain made its way over his face and then he was gone.  
  
She thought he was going to attack so she kept her vigil preparing for anything he might throw her way.  
  
For a long time nothing came. And nothing ever did.  
  
She looked all around her. The crew was surrounded by the evil demons.  
  
She thought that Inuyasha's brother was gone they would attack her but they didn't.  
  
Then it clicked in her.  
  
Inuyasha.  
  
He was still fighting. She had forgotten.  
  
Inuyasha wasn't currently locked in a battle with Naraku. In fact, ever since he was thrown to the deck nothing transpired.  
  
Because Naraku's attention was somewhere else.  
  
He could of attacked but he followed where his attention lay.  
  
It was on Kagome, and his brother was fighting her.  
  
Sesshomaru just slashed through her side.  
  
And she fell to the ground.  
  
Inuyasha became steaming with anger, his blood red eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
He was about to slay Sesshomaru when Kagome stood up and chopped off his arm.  
  
And Sesshomaru disappeared.  
  
He saw Kagome look around her then her body went stiff and she turned frantically to look at him.  
  
Their eyes met and Inuyasha's demon blood was calmed with just her well being.  
  
Naraku was stunned.  
  
That half-breed just proceeded to take the arm off his comrade's body.  
  
Something was wrong here. This wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
He reverted back to his human form and stepped towards her totally forgetting about Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome was ready, she saw him coming to her so she prepared for a fight.  
  
Just then Inuyasha jumped in front of her with his back to her.  
  
Still holding her injury with her right-clawed hand she walked up beside him.  
  
When Naraku started at Kagome, Inuyasha only though of one thing.  
  
To protect her.  
  
So he jumped and landed gracefully in front of her.  
  
Being that close to her he felt at peace.  
  
She walked up beside him.  
  
He looked at her, she looked fine but something was different.  
  
Kagome placed her right claw on his left shoulder.  
  
That little contact brought his conscious back to him and he was no longer being controlled by his demon blood.  
  
Now he looked at her with his golden eyes.  
  
He was about to say something when something unbelievable happened.  
  
Naraku was gone and so was the ship and crew.  
  
They all just vanished.  
  
Kagome looked around. They were really gone.  
  
She looked back at Inuyasha and almost cried. He was hurt in his chest. But it wasn't bleeding anymore.  
  
As gently as she could she hugged him with her arm that wasn't occupied with her wound.  
  
And he hugged her back.  
  
They stood like that until Kagome once again smelt her father's death.  
  
She released Inuyasha and walked over to her father.  
  
Kneeling down on the floor she looked at him, and started to cry.  
  
Even though he had been dead for some time his face still held the shock of when he was stabbed by Naraku.  
  
His eyes were opened wide but unfocused, and his mouth slightly agape.  
  
With a shaky hand she closed his eyes and gently shut his mouth.  
  
She took her right hand and the left that been covering up her wound and grasped one of his hands.  
  
That's when she felt a lot of pain in her left side. She looked at her injury and saw a round pastel pink sphere leaving her body.  
  
When it dropped to the floor on her side. She felt pain like never before and collapsed over her father's body.  
  
READ THIS READ THIS I know all ya'll people are gonna be like what. Where in the heck did Naraku go, well if I told you it would ruin the story so be patient and sesshomaru came from the crew ok listen to me you know how it goes in the inuyasha series when sesshomaru feels like hes loosin he leaves and that is exactly what he did here. And I cant tell you whats gonna happen but them dissappearin has a lot to do with naraku ok  
  
If youre confused that's ok because all questions will be answered in the near fiture.  
  
Ok you all know the deal......  
  
Review and ill keep Skelengton Jack from scaring you. 


	8. Chapter 8 well i dont know

I don't really like this being a chapter but like more of a setting up of a scene but alas it will be titled  
  
Chapter 8  
  
She moaned in her sleep.  
  
Pain is what it was. And it was mostly concentrated on her left side. So much that it woke her out of her unconscious slumber.  
  
This was the second time she would wake up and not know what the hell had happened.  
  
But then she remembered fighting, and her father's dead carcass.  
  
That's what caused her to almost jump straight out of her bed. She sure enough almost succeeded until her side screamed in anger at the sudden movement.  
  
Opening her eyes, her disheveled room met her eyes. She peaked at her injury and it was not bandaged up. And she was still wearing her ripped, bloodied up dress.  
  
Realizing when she looked at her destroyed room the other crew must of come in here because it smelled like a lot of different demons.  
  
She looked around and by her door and he was there.  
  
Inuyasha was leaned up against the wall sleeping. With his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
His wound, she could smell his dried blood now.  
  
She stared at his face for a long time. His relaxed unworried face.  
  
Turning her legs so they were dangling over her bed she was about to stand up when she felt a pulse to her right.  
  
Looking to her bed she saw it again.  
  
The same pink sphere that came out of her wound.  
  
Reaching out to grab it she felt it give out a pulse again. Even more so when it was finally lying in her hand.  
  
Why does this look so familiar? She thought to herself.  
  
Rolling it between her claws she felt connected to it somehow. Not just in body but in spirit.  
  
She stood up and walked cautiously over to her dresser. Quietly, as not to wake up Inuyasha she opened the top drawer.  
  
Kagome pulled out a slip and a different dress since the one she was wearing was ruined. With the pink ball still in her hand, and now clothes folded over her left arm she went to the door.  
  
She gave the knob a turn and she heard the lock make a click sounding that it was free. She opened the door.  
  
Kagome smiled down at Inuyasha one last time before heading to the lavatory.  
  
She took what was left of her clothes off once she was inside with the door shut behind her.  
  
Setting her clothes on one of the water barrels, she sat down on a wooden stool.  
  
Grabbing two buckets of water and rag she set them beside her. Taking a look around the room she saw the cleansing bar and reached for it. When she noticed she was still holding the pink ball.  
  
Standing up, she placed it on top of her clothes. And sat back down on the stool with the cleansing bar.  
  
She took one of the water buckets and dipped the rag and the bar into it. Rubbing them together they made a lather and she started to clean her self with it. Taking extra special care of the skin near her cuts.  
  
Kagome scrubbed for a near ten minutes washing away all of her blood and her fathers. Making the bucket of water with the cleansing bar turn brown.  
  
Now done with the washing she took the other bucket of water and dumped it over her head to rinse away the filth.  
  
The water that collected on the floor formed a puddle and when she looked into it she saw the face of a broken down girl. And crying wouldn't make it look much worse so she did.  
  
And she wept.  
  
After about eighteen minutes or so she stood up and covered her body in a white dress. Before she left the lavatory she shook her head of some of the water.  
  
With the pink ball cupped in her left hand she picked up her ruined clothes and left.  
  
On the way to her room she had to walk down the long hallway.  
  
Now on a ship such as this, there wouldn't normally be any pictures hanging on the wall. But there was one and it was right outside her room. Her father put it there, one guesses, to console Kagome if she ever felt alone.  
  
She stops and looks at it. A painting of her father and her mother standing together with a baby Kagome in between them.  
  
Looking at her mother she gets a strange feeling of revelation. Her eyes widen and she drops her clothes.  
  
And runs to her fathers room.  
  
While Kagome was just stepping out of the lavatory, Inuyasha was just waking up.  
  
It took him a few minutes to look around and realize where he was. When he did remember, his eyes wandered up to where Kagome sleep.  
  
Or where she was sleeping.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he could tell that she hadn't been in the room for a good thirty to forty five minutes. The way her scent lingered in her room gave him that answer.  
  
Shifting in his seat on the floor he was about to get up when he heard faint footsteps coming down the corridor.  
  
Listening closely he could literally feel them stop just before her door. He knew it was Kagome; he didn't have to smell her to know where she was.  
  
Bracing his right arm on the wall he started to get up. It was hard considering the discomfort in his chest. After all that's where he was attacked. Inuyasha was standing now but just barely. When he went to open the door he heard the swish of something dropping, and then the pattern of footsteps running in the opposite direction of her room.  
  
Inuyasha had the door opened now and he saw some clothes on the floor. Something had startled Kagome and he went after her.  
  
"Where is it!" she shouted. The picture she had to find the picture. She had seen it before and it proved what she was thinking.  
  
Busting into her father's room she practically attacked his desk on the left wall right in front of his four-post bed.  
  
When everything in those drawers was on the floor she through open his closet right next to the destroyed desk.  
  
There were clothes in it, but what mattered was on the closet bottom. There were a lot of boxes. Shoving the pink ball in her dress she started to tear them apart too. Sitting down on the floor she would take a box look in it and throw it behind her if it wasn't what she wanted.  
  
She even found an old sword but that got thrown back among with the other things.  
  
Letting out a growl she yelled out, "WHERE IS IT!" again.  
  
Of course Inuyasha would find her. But he didn't expect to see her like this. With papers and most of her father's belongings on the floor  
  
He got to the room just as she was in the closet. Walking closer to her he almost went right behind her when she started throwing things.  
  
Before she could throw something else he walked past her and looked around her fathers room. There was a window that let in most of the light, and the bed that took up most of the room.  
  
Inuyasha turned around to announce his presence but what he got was a sword sent straight to his head.  
  
He let out a grunt but Kagome yelling, "WHERE IS IT", covered it up.  
  
The blow was so unexpected that he almost lost his footing so he grabbed onto one of the posts on the bed, which made him look like he was drunk.  
  
He watched her stand up signaling she was done with the closet so he yelled her way, "Dammit Kagome what the hell are you looking for!"  
  
She turned around very suddenly because she didn't expect to see him there.  
  
"Inuyasha," she says, "w-when did you get here."  
  
"I'm not really sure Kagome, I think I have a concussion from that flying sword."  
  
Her eyebrows scrunch in confusion as she looked from his head to the sword lying on the bed next to him. She remembers throwing it so it must of hit him.  
  
About to apologize she feels the pulse of the pink ball in her dress and says instead, "Inuyasha I have to keep looking."  
  
His eyes follow her as she walked up beside him and went to the floor. She is now searching under the bed.  
  
But she comes back up with only one box.  
  
He stares at her and he sees that her face is that of someone who has just found a buried treasure.  
  
"This has to be it." She says. Taking one good look in the box she only sees a book and her face falters. And her eyes fill with tears.  
  
Pushing the box more towards him she sits on the bed and takes one of the pillows and hugs it like it was attached to her.  
  
Inuyasha who is sitting to the left of her is quite confused. He didn't know what she was looking for so he didn't know why she was crying but he put his arm around her anyways.  
  
Kagome leaned into his embrace and stuffed her face into the pillow, but when she breathed in her father's scent met her senses. And it disturbed her.  
  
Lifting her head she was about to out the pillow back when she saw something where it was originally lying.  
  
Picking it up she let out a gasp and said, "This is it."  
  
Inuyasha heard what she said and looked at what see held in her hand.  
  
What was there was a small painting of a woman. And she had a striking resemblance to Kagome.  
  
"Who is that...?" Inuyasha asked still confused.  
  
She looked up at him and said, "It's my mother."  
  
Sooooooo.............................. Review for me  
  
If you want more you will  
  
So I suggest you do.....  
  
Something funny I found........  
  
"When his life was ruined, his family killed, his farm destroyed, Job knelt down on the ground and yelled up to the heavens, "Why god? Why me?" and the thundering voice of God answered, "There's just something about you that pisses me off."-Stephen King 


End file.
